


My type of person

by Nirvs (nirvanad)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Molly, Friendship, Gen, John is a Good Friend, Sherlock Holmes support group, can you believe that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanad/pseuds/Nirvs
Summary: How Molly and John friendship got to that deep respect. It starts somewhere in s3, they got a type of procedure to deal with Sherlock, but John thinks he lost his wife, Molly lost her fiance, and they fear for Sherlock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John and Molly are so similar as they are different, I'll treat this as a study I'm planning to go till s4 recovery.  
If you want to discuss your thoughts of this with me will be a pleasure.  
Comments are much appreciated.  
Concrits are accepted and treasures of you'd like to.  
I'm manirvs in Tumblr if you'd like to leave an anom comment.  
Good read

Sherlock just got back to hospital and Molly didn't understand nothing. Yeah, she have guessed that withdrawal and surgery recovery wouldn't be enough to stop Sherlock, obviously. But Mary going away without a goodbye to John ? 

Since Molly came John looked like he was in a squad line. But Molly new people and the physical reaction of stress in a body. John was very weary with medium dehydration and didn't had a good meal for some time. 

Being so, if Sherlock was to be unconscious for at least one day, she decides she would take John to home. A little share for the caring he do often conceived. 

Except he didn't want to go home.    
  


Molly was worried with him, “You're too tired. Common, we can share a cab, I let you home.”

“I don't wanna go home now Molly. I don't know if it is my house still.”

"Why.. I mean what? John, What's happening?”

“Don't--” John sighs and let his head falls, “you know, it's not your problem, I shouldn't bother you.”

"Let it out John. Look, I know we aren't exactly friends, I know- but you could really make use of one now and I'm here.”

“Oh my God, he is right!”

“What? Who John?”

“The git.” She immediately takes John’s side and gets angry. A normal person would flic with Sherlock in that state.

"He did something? Tell me he didn't do--” John put a hand in the hip to start to explain.

“No no. I mean, you know him. He knows  _ everything _ . The bastard. You say we aren't friends. Should NOT be true. He said I'm attracted to dangerous people. We should be friends Molly, why we aren't? He should not be always right. Oh it's awful.” Molly puts one hand in his shoulder

"I'm not following you"

"You're harmless Molly, and caring and kind any normal guy would be your friend why I'm not? Hmm ?" Molly fiddlet with her scarf and looked to the door Sherlock were in.

"Lying two years maybe for something to do with that"

"Well, no more. Let's prove he's wrong right?" 

"O- kay?" She isn't so sure about this, John is hurt and tired, and she wouldn't be a defiant to a Sherlock theory for the life. 

"John, I know shit about conspiracy, psychopaths or Tasmanians jewels, or why on Earth Sherlock thought Mary was any dangerous, gosh he must be right, he is ?"

"He really is Molly" Lowering he's head in a schooling tone he says.

"Holly fuck. You're choice. Chinese or pub?” John points his head up defeated and laughs.

“Pub.” By that she mock him trying to be sassy “Are you certain? You never gonna put me down. You will may need a doctor.”

“Glad you're one. Miss, you first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and John go to a pub for some pints and a talk. They're revelations and interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated.   
I feel like these two chapters are heavy with dialogs, I still can touch much of their inner voices.. next chapter I'll catch up

They were there for almost an hour know, John eats too little and talk too much. Molly isn’t comfortable here. The women are too fancy and guys too eager. It’s like a dating pub, one they both already got all the menu and got bored of.

”Why Molly? why I do always pick the worst? I could stay with cute little Sarah, couldn't?” John definitely is drunk by now, not that Molly was any leaving.

"Nope. Not your best choice. She actually keeps stealing things from ITC.”

“See. He is right. The prat is right. Just the dangerous to Watson.” John hit the table so hard that their cups jumps a little, “makes total sense. Sherlock is death for 5 months and instead of cases I pick up an assassin.” Molly gasps her drink. "What? Mary?”

“The mother of my unborn child, yes.“ Molly has wide eyes, take a hand to her neck, protective gesture or burning from the drink, probability both.

"Oh my gosh John, that's why you're in that state.” She gestures to the bartender “Hey, change mine for scotch please.” John continues.

“That's right Molly. I won the price for the evilest girlfriend ever.” 

“Hmmm well that's debatable.” Molly stares her new drink and title her head slowly. “That price it's already mine. You will have to fight for it.” To what John actually made his signature ‘oh really face’ that he keep for Sherlock and then his face fail when he remembered.

“Oh, yes Moriarty but --” she raised a single finger.

"No buts, mister. 12 people in a single bomb attack, kidnapped several people, poisoned kids and killed a blind old lady. What do you have?”    
“Hired assassin.” Molly pouts a little she seemed impressed.

"A professional?”

“Yes.”

"Suits her more. You still didn't take my place of evilest boyfriend ever, but deserves second price.” John took his glass with gusto and Molly held his forearm to the balcony. “No, no, no John, eat a little, please. You're too quick. I'll ask you a bottle of water.” She raises her hand to bartender again. 

“But you said he wasn't your boyfriend, back then.” John pulls the basket of chips, she made very clear when they were dealing with Moriarty for the first time, but now she seemed wounded by the guy.

"You know that kind of stuff that sometimes you have to say to Sherlock, to manage him? That is not quite true, like a child? You never asked. None of you. you didn’t care.”

“Oh Molly, forgive me.” By the time, Molly was just the morgue girl, John just acknowledged her solely because of Moriarty connection, he was mildly aware that his new flatmate was calmer in Barts, and sent him there like it was his playground or something. But as a person, he really just look at her at the questioning after the pool incident.

"It's alright. It's past now. You all had a lot in the head. Right. Let me see- how do I put this... Jim from IT.” She put her hand in the chin and looked up, John was curious about this, “he was cute and fun. So funny. And awkward too, but not with all that shyness, that we  _ do  _ now was fake. Awkward like- not bothering the morgue or strange subjects, or common judging what others people do. We did had just three dates but you can feel when it's the beginning of something serious, right?” It looked like a pretty good beginning for someone like Molly, if he was just a regular criminal, John would say ‘ _ go for it’. _

“God Molly it was like that?” He had a pity face now, too drunk already to hide it.

She is sipping her scotch. He tired to lighten the moods.

“I remember that time when we knew him at the lab.” John chuckles a little to test her, how much healed she is from all this.

"God that was awful”, they both laugh at the thought, it was easy to talk to Molly she understand it his world and has the guts to have some fun on what they already passed

“So… three dates?” John come closer and raised a brow, testing this new field. 

"Yep” She raised her half glass boldly like to a toast. “That's your thinking- answer is yes, we did it.” and she drank it all the rest in one gulp.

“Molly fucking hooper!”

“Exactly!” they both laugh.

"I didn't lied was just 3 dates and some coffee, and fix a cumputer in my house. The sex was disappointing really. It happened before you get to know him. It made the gay thing look like true after, when Sherlock said it.”

“Molly? What happened after?” With the highest of the eyebrows John asks.

"We did go to Fox- You know? that pub with the cameo- Right. We argued pretty bad there. And I ended. I said could not be with someone who wasn't being himself. To what he said that it was mutual. He was different there... Singing voice. Dramatic. Bolder. He wasn’t Jim from IT anymore. Can you believe him? He just show me James Moriarty.” Molly sits straight in her chair “So.. then best angry sex I had in my life. Possibly the one type he knows. And gay act proved.” 

The doctor is trying to control his nerves, drinks his water to get better.

"So still want another drink?” she asks to his empty glass.

“Nah, but I don't wanna go home.”

"No problem, I leave you in Baker Street.”

John gets up and stumbles, she catches him by the waist. He gives her his arm to steady himself. They leave the pub and this asshole looking like a decadent lawyer approach then.

“No girl should drag her boyfriend like that” John is already facing the guy, and Molly clenched his arm, she was strong it will leave a mark.

"John.. leave it.” They leave the pub through the side door, this guy was six feet tall, and seeing for trouble, thought the short drunk man like John was easy as pie.

“Back of, I’m warning you.” Molly says meekly. The friends of this jerk had encouraged him, but kept their distance.

“Common honey, I have a treat for you here. If you be nice.” The guy says and comes closer to provoke Molly. When the bloke is near enough, she comes to his space and in one striking she hits his nose with the flat of her hand, leaving the guy bleeding. Their friends laughing hard at the scene. 

"John come on, run!” wasted John little reacted like he was just watching the exchange, but now he waked up. Like the bleeding bloke friends. And so, John and Molly start to run, they cut some streets and get a cab, somewhere in the way. 

“I didn't knew that you know how to do that”

"Sherlock force me to take a self defence class after Jim.”

“Why I never knew?”

"Because.. you didn't wanted to? Hey, you don't fall for me, k? That guy can still get on his feet and all. I still not dangerous enough even to be your friend.”

“Yeah not my type yet.” just John could be ironic with a straight face like that, Sherlock misses half of the times.

They both laugh and say at the same time to the cabbie.

"Baker Street please!”

Molly was more tired than she looked like and he had to wake her when they arrived. 

“Molly, Molly I think you should up. You’re too sleepy to go home.”

"No I got go home” and the cabbie helped saying “He is right, you should go with your brother.” John and Molly smile at that, but don't correct the cabbie.


End file.
